My Lovely Kim Minseok
by muyasexiu
Summary: Oh Sehun yang mengejar Byun Baekhyun si cantik diva sekolah dan Kim Minseok si gendut berpipi bakpao yang selaku mengatakan 'Saranghae' pada Sehun. XiuHun/HunMin/SeXiu/Oh Sehun/Kim Minseok/Genderswitch/Gs/romance/humor.


**My Lovely Kim Minseok**

Cast :

Kim Minseok (gs)

Oh Sehun

Suport Cast :

Byun Baekhyun (gs)

Kim Jongin

Genre :

Comedy

Romance

Leght :

Oneshoot

Ini FF mampir saat Mumuy lagi mandi ahahahaha

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ie ~~ neo eodiya~~ Sehun-ie" seorang yeoja chubby memasuki rumah orang yang dipanggil Sehun-ie.

"Sehun-ie~" yeoja itu memanggil lagi tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Masuk lebih jauh kedalam rumah yeoja itu melihat orang yang di panggilnya tadi sedang duduk disofa asik dengan ponselnya.

"Sehun-ah!!"

"Iya eomma aku- aish ya! Minseok kenapa kau mengagetkanku" yeoja chubby- Minseok terkikik geli melihat ekspresi kaget Sehun.

"Kau sih aku panggil tidak menjawab" kata Minseok mengabaikan Sehun dan melangkah ke dapur.

"Mau apa kau kesini" tanya Sehun.

Minseok menunjukan beberapa bungkus camilan yang diambilnya dari dapur Sehun.

"Katanya mau diet"

"Aku memang sedang diet kok" Minseok mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, _'pantas kau tidak kurus dirumah tidak makan disini makan banyak'_

"Kau sedang apa sih serius sekali" Minseok mencondongkan badannya melihat ponsel Sehun.

"Byun Baekhyun lagi" Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kau tau Minseok aku baru dapat nomornya dan dia membalas pesanku" kata Sehun antusias menunjukkan pesan balasan Baekhyun ke Minseok.

Minseok hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya! Oh Sehun aku beritahu ya lebih baik kau tidak usah mendekati Baekhyun lagi, berhentilah sebelum kau sakit hati. Kau tau Park Chanyeol, Kim Jong in, Kris Wu bahkan Kim Suho yang kaya itu pun ditolak Byun Baekhyun, apalagi kau yang anak mami dan juga pemalas ini sudah pasti akan ditolak" Minseok tersenyum puas.

"Diam kau, mungkin Baekhyun suka namja sepertiku buktinya dia membalas pesanku"

"Cuma sekali saja, sekarang dia tidak membalas rentetan pesan yang kau kirim kan" Minseok tersenyum mengejek kearah Sehun.

"Diam kau Minseok, mungkin saja dia sedang makan atau mungkin mandi" Sehun mengelak.

"Tunggu saja sampai bola matamu itu keluar"

Hening, hanya ada suara Minseok yang sedang memakan cemilannya sedangkan Sehun masih betah mengotak atik ponselnya.

"Ya! Sehun-ie daripada kau mengharapkan Baekhyun lebih baik denganku saja ya aku kan juga cantik dan imut seperti Baekhyun" Minseok mengibaskan rambut sebahunya dan menatap Sehun menggoda.

"Tapi kau tidak se-sexy Baekhyun" sahut Sehun cepat.

"Seiring bertambahnya usia aku juga akan sexy seperti Baekhyun"

"Dan Baekhyun akan lebih sexy lagi saat usianya bertambah" bantah Sehun dan Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sehun-ie tidak bisakah kita pacaran aku ingin punya pacar" Minseok memandang Sehun dengan mata melas nya.

"Aku tidak mau punya pacar gendut-"

"Aku tidak gendut!!" sergah Minseok.

"Lalu ini kau sebut apa? punuk unta" Sehun menepuk-nepuk perut minseok.

"Ini hanya lemak yang mampir sebentar. sebentar lagi dia akan pergi kok"

"Lagipula kau kan sahabatku teman kecilku mana mungkin kita pacaran" Sehun kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Banyak kok yang seperti itu Sehun-ie, kemarin aku nonton drama juga seperti itu yang awalnya juga sahabat seperti kita jadi pacaran terus menikah dan hidup bahagia. Tidak bisa kah kita seperti itu?" Minseok menundukkan kepalanya tangannya memainkan bungkus camilan yang dipegangnya.

"Tidak bisa Minseok-ie karena aku menyukai Baekhyun" Sehun mengelus rambut Minseok.

Minseok mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Sehun-ie saranghae"

"Nado"

"Nado mwo?"

"Aku juga menyayangimu kau kan sahabatku"

"Aku ingin jadi pacarmu bukan sahabatmu!!" teriak Minseok.

"Kalau kau jadi pacarku lalu yang jadi sahabatku siapa" kata Sehun menatap Minseok polos.

"Sehun-ie saranghae"

"Nado"

"Saranghae saranghae saranghae"

"Ya geumanhae"

"Saranghae saranghae saranghae" Minseok mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sehun.

"Ya! Minseok-ie geumanhae" Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Saranghae saranghae saranghae" Minseok mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Minseok-ie geumanhae!!" teriak Sehun.

"Wae! O oh" Minseok memiringkan kepalanya lalu menempelkannya di dada Sehun.

"Oh jantungmu berdetak cepat apa kau gugup saat dekat denganku seperti ini apa kau mulai mencintaiku Sehun-ie" Minseok memeluk erat Sehun.

"Jatuh cinta apanya, jantungku berdetak cepat karna aku tidak bisa bernafas kau menindihku tau hah hah" kata Sehun terengah-engah.

"O oh mian mian hehe" Minseok menyingkir dari Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Oh Sehun!!" Minseok memanggil Sehun saat melihat namja itu melewati rumahnya.

"Ya! Kenapa dengan mukamu kusut sekali" tanya Minseok saat sudah didepan Minseok.

"Minseok-ie hwee" Sehun memeluk Minseok dan menangis dipundaknya.

"Wae? Kau kenapa huh?" tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun.

Akhirnya Minseok membawa Sehun kedalam rumahnya.

"Minseok tolong eomma buat-- oh ada Sehun-ie"

"Anyeong eomma Kim hiks" Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Minseok lagi setelah menyapa ibu Minseok.

Ibu Minseok yang heran bertanya tanpa suara pada Minseok dan dijawab gelengan oleh Minseok.

"Nah sekarang beritahu aku kau kenapa sampai menangis begitu" tanya Minseok begitu sampai di kamar nya.

"A- aku...hiks Baekhyun--"

"Ah sudah kuduga kau ditolak kan sama Byun Baekhyun, kau sih tidak kau mendengar ku sekarang tanggung sendiri akibatnya"

"Ya! Kau jahat sekali sih Minseok-ie" Sehun menatap Minseok dengan mata penuh air mata.

"Sudahlah kau ini kan namja, jangan menangis"

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana" Sehun menghapus air matanya.

"emmm bagaimana kalau kau pacaran saja denganku, kau tinggal bilang 'saranghae' dan aku akan menjawab 'nado saranghae Sehun-ie' lalu kita pacaran, menikah, punya anak-anak dan hidup bahagia sampai kita tua" Minseok menangkup kedua tangannya dan menatap keatas membayangkan kehidupan bahagianya dengan Sehun.

"Shireo, aku masih mencintai Baekhyun"

"Kau sudah dicampakkan masih saja mencintainya!! Pabo!!" Minseok menatap Sehun emosi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi memang begitu kenyataannya, kau yang seharusnya berhenti Minseok-ie" Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Minseok.

"Kau menyuruhku berhenti?" tanya Minseok dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau akan menyesal menyuruhku berhenti, aku akan menemukan namja yang lebih tampan dari mu saat SMA nanti. Aku akan menertawakan mu karena selalu dicampakkan Byun Baekhyun"

"Ya! Minseok--"

"Pergi dari sini pergi" Minseok mendorong Sehun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau mengusirku" Sehun menahan sambil sesekali melihat Minseok dibelakangnya yang sedang mendorongnya.

Minseok tidak menjawab dan terus mendorong Sehun. Hatinya sakit mendengar Sehun menyuruhnya berhenti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun bangun dengan perasaan tidak enak dari semalam dia kepikiran dengan Minseok terus.

 _'Sebaiknya aku minta maaf pada Minseok'_

Sehun keluar rumah dan melihat ada dua mobil didepan rumah Minseok.

 _'Apa Minseok akan liburan?'_

Sehun mendekat ke rumah Minseok dan melihat orangtuanya sedang berbicara dengan orangtua Minseok.

Sehun melihat sekeliling mencari Minseok dan dia menemukannya didalam mobil tuan Kim.

"Minseok-ie"

"O oh Sehun-ie"

"Kau mau kemana? liburan? tapi bukankah dua minggu lagi kita ujian"

"Aku akan pindah"

"Pindah, ya! kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? apa ini karena ucapanku kemarin siang? Minseok-ie aku minta maaf aku tidak bermaksud--"

"Aniyo aku pindah bukan karena itu Sehun-ie, appa ku ditugaskan di China otomatis eomma dan aku juga harus pindah kesana"

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal di rumahku" Sehun memelas.

"Eomma tidak akan setuju Sehun-ie"

"Tapi kita sudah berjanji akan masuk SMA bersama kan"

"Mianhae" Minseok menundukkan kepalanya.

"Minseok-ie"

Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun yang sudah mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Ya! Jangan menangis aku akan kembali kalau tugas appa ku sudah selesai" Minseok mengusap air mata Sehun.

CUP

"Jangan menangis kau itu namja" Minseok mencium pipi Sehun.

Sehun mematung menatap Minseok yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Anyeong Sehun-ie sampai jumpa lagi. Saranghae" Minseok melambaikan tangannya ke Sehun saat mobil yang ditumpanginya mulai berjalan.

 _'Saranghae'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun kau kenapa akhir-akhir ini murung terus" tanya Jongin -teman sekelas Sehun karena selalu melihat wajah murung temannya itu.

"Byun Baekhyun lagi" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Aniyo aku sudah lama berhenti mengejar Baekhyun" Sehun membenamkan kepalanya di meja.

"Lalu masalah apa?" tanya Jongin lagi masih penasaran.

"Kim Minseok" jawab Sehun masih membenamkan kepalanya.

"Kim Minseok?" Jongin mengernyit.

"Ah yeoja gembul yang selalu mengikuti mu saat SMP" lanjut Jongin begitu mengingat siapa itu Kim Minseok.

"Ya! Oh Sehun kalau kau merindukannya kau tinggal menghubunginya saja kan" kata Jongin lagi.

"Masalahnya sudah 6 bulan ini dia tidak bisa dihubungi"

"Aku merindukannya Jongin, merindukan suara cemprengnya merindukan senyumannya merindukan saat dia memarahiku" Sehun menghela napas panjang.

 _'Dan merindukan bagaimana dia mengatakan 'Saranghae' padaku'_

.

.

.

Drrt drrt drrt

Sehun menggapai poselnya dengan malas, matanya masih menutup menandakan dia masih mengantuk.

"Yeoboseyo" jawab Sehun pelan.

"Sehun-ie!"

Mata Sehun langsung terbuka lebar mendengar suara yang di rindu kan nya.

"Mi- Minseok-ie?" Sehun mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya membuat dirinya sadar 100%.

"Iya Sehun-ie ini aku"

"Ya! Kemana saja kau selama ini kenapa ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu"

Minseok disebrang sana terkekeh mendengar nada manja sahabatnya.

"Aku di China kau lupa" kata Minseok masih agak terkekeh.

"Kim Minseok~" Minseok tertawa mendengar nada bicara Sehun. Sahabatnya ini tidak berubah pasti selalu memanggil nama lengkapnya dengan nada lucu untuk menuntut penjelasan.

"Baik, baik Sehun-ie. Ponselku terjatuh ke air jadi perlu waktu lama memperbaikinya, dan aku juga sangat sibuk disini pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang larut huh rasanya punggungku mau patah" jelas Minseok panjang lebar.

"Sehun-ie yeoboseyo Oh Sehun kau masih disana"

"Ne, aku masih disini" Jawab Sehun pelan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba diam?" tanya Minseok khawatir.

"Aku merindukan--" _'kata Saranghae darimu'_

"Merindukan suaramu" lanjutnya.

Minseok hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"Sehun-ie aku punya kabar baik"

"Apa?"

"Besok aku akan pulang ke Korea" kata Minseok ceria.

"Jinjja!!" Sehun langsung mendudukan dirinya.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan Minseok-ie" lanjutnya memastikan.

"Emm tugas appaku hanya setahun disini jadi kami bisa kembali lagi ke Korea, oh dan kau harus menjemput ku di bandara besok soalnya appa dan eomma sudah pulang hari ini"

"Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu besok" Sehun tersenyum lebar, akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan sahabatnya lagi.

"Oh ya Sehun-ie kau tau bagaimana mencari ku kan"

"Tentu, aku hanya harus mencari yeoja tergemuk di bandara" Sehun menahan tawanya.

"Oh Sehuuun~" tawa Sehun pecah mendengar nada jengkel -imut Minseok.

"Aku yakin kau akan langsung terpesona begitu melihatku" teriak Minseok.

"Oh benarkah hahaha"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ie~" Sehun kaget ada yang menutup matanya, tapi begitu mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan Sehun tersenyum.

Sehun memegang tangan Minseok dan berbalik.

"Minseo-- cantik"

"Huh sudah kuduga kau akan terpesona denganku Oh Sehun" Minseok mengibaskan rambut panjangnya.

"Minseok-ie, kau benar-benar Minseok-ie?" tanya Sehun masih tidak percaya bahwa yeoja cantik didepannya ini adalah Minseok sahabatnya yang gembul itu.

"Ya ini aku Sehun-ie. Eottae aku sudah cantik imut dan sexy seperti Byun Baekhyun kan"

'Bagaimana dia bisa jadi cantik seperti ini'

"Sehun-ie" Minseok mengoyang-goyang kan tangannya didepan muka Sehun.

"Eoh? Apa?" Minseok terkekeh kecil melihat muka blank Sehun.

"Ayo pulang aku lelah Sehun-ie"

"E eoh baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh ya Minseok, kau akan melanjutkan sekolah disini kan?" tanya Sehun, saat ini mereka berdua berada dihalaman belakang rumah Minseok.

"Ya, dan aku sudah terdaftar di SMA tempat kau sekolah"

"Benarkah? Jadi rumor tentang murid baru itu kau?"

"Ya semoga kita bisa satu kelas lagi ya Sehun-ie"

"Sepertinya kita akan sekelas Minseok-ie soalnya hanya di kelas ku yang masih ada bangku kosong"

"Wah itu bagus, kita bisa seperti dulu lagi"

"Emm Sehun-ie kau masih mengejar Baekhyun"

"Apa maksudmu mengejar, kami sudah pacaran tau" jawab Sehun setelah agak lama berdiam.

"Apaa!!! Ya! Kenapa kau pacaran tanpa seijinku huh? Kau itu milikku Sehun-ie tidak ada yang boleh mengambilnya" teriak Minseok kesal.

"Wae? Apa aku tidak boleh pacaran huh" Sehun memasang wajah marahnya. Sebenarnya dia sangat senang dengan kalimat Minseok tadi.

"Tidak boleh kau hanya boleh pacaran denganku" sahut Minseok cepat.

"Awas saja aku akan buat perhitungan dengan Byun Baekhyun"

"Ya! Minseok-ie kau mau apakan Baekhyun huh. Jangan menyakitinya" kata Sehun begitu melihat aura hitam ditubuh Minseok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anyeong haseyo Kim Minseok imnida, aku pindahan dari China tapi aku orang Korea kok salam kenal semuanya"

"Baiklah Minseok kau bisa duduk di--" guru Park melihat sekeliling mencari bangku yang masih kosong.

Sehun yang mengetahui itu langsung menyenggol Jongin.

"Ya Jongin-ah cepat pindah ke bangku sebelah" bisik Sehun.

"Wae kenapa kau menyuruhku pindah, aku tidak mau"

"Aish pindah saja" Sehun mendorong Jongin sampai Jongin terjatuh dilantai.

"Saem disini" Sehun mengangkat tangannya menunjukkan kalau bangku disebelahnya kosong.

"Nah Minseok kau bisa duduk dengan Sehun disana" kata guru Park.

"Baik Saem" Minseok berjalan riang kebangku Sehun.

"Aku tau kau mengusir teman sebangku mu demi duduk denganku Sehun-ie" bisik Minseok begitu dia sudah duduk di kursi. Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar kearah Minseok.

SKIP

"Sehun-ah"

Sehun yang sedang asik berbincang dengan Minseok dan Jongin dikelas menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu dan mendapati seorang yeoja berdiri disana. Sehunpun menghampiri yeoja itu.

"Ya! Kim Jongin bukankah itu Byun Baekhyun" tanya Minseok.

"Kau kenal dengannya"

"Emm dulu dia sekelas denganku"

"Ya! dulu aku juga sekelas denganmu tapi kenapa kau lupa padaku"

Minseok yang sejak tadi memandang tajam Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jongin.

"Karena sekarang kau jadi jelek makanya aku tidak mengenalimu" jawab Minseok datar dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Ya apa maksudmu!!" teriak Jongin tidak terima.

"Maksudku ya seperti itu" Minseok berdiri melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Ya Minseok kau mau kemana hei"

Minseok mengikuti Sehun dan Baekhyun sampai ke parkiran dia melihat Sehun mengambil motornya lalu memberikan helem ke Baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

"Apa dia bolos untuk berkencan, awas saja kau Byun Baekhyun aku akan merebut Sehun dari mu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun? Kau Byun Baekhyun kan"

"Ne aku Byun Baekhyun bukankah kau murid baru itu, Kim Minseok"

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya lalu duduk didepan Baekhyun

"Kalau tidak salah kita pernah sekelas dulu waktu SMP. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Kim Minseok, kau sudah agak berubah sekarang" lanjut Baekhyun.

Minseok meminum minumannya dan pandangannya menatap lurus Baekhyun yang juga sedang meminum minumannya.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun karena merasa Minseok mengawasinya.

"Kau kenal Oh Sehun?"

"Tentu saja aku kenal dia itu--"

"Namja chingu mu" sahut Minseok.

"Apa?!"

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun setelah dulu kau menolak Sehun kenapa kau sekarang pacaran dengan Sehun saat aku tidak ada disamping Sehun"

"Minseok kau sepertinya--"

"Diam!" Minseok menggebrak meja membuat para siswa yang ada dikantin melihat kearah Minseok dan Baekhyun.

"Ku beritahu kau Byun Baekhyun, Sehun itu hanya milikku milik Kim Minseok. Dan kau disaat aku tidak ada kau diam-diam menggoda Sehun-ie ku"

Baekhyun makin bingung bagaimana menghentikan Minseok, mereka sudah jadi tontonan hampir sebagian siswa sekolah.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun aku pasti--"

"Ada apa ini sayang" teriakan Minseok terhenti karena ada seorang namja menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sayang!!" teriak Minseok.

"Ya! Kau selingkuh huh!"

"Eh Minseok sepertinya kau salah paham" kata Baekhyun pelan ia merinding melihat Minseok.

"Apanya yang salah paham, sudah jelas kan kau selingkuh"

"Begini Minseok pertama aku tidak pacaran dengan Sehun dan kedua ini adalah pacarku yang sebenarnya Kim Jongdae" jelas Baekhyun.

"Apa?! Tapi Sehun bilang--"

"Sehun telah membohongimu Minseom dia sudah sejak lama tidak mendekati ku lagi"

"A ah begitu... Aku ...emm ...itu.."

Minseok berlari dan menutup mukanya yang memerah malu. Minseok berlari masuk ke toilet.

"Aaaah malunya pasti sekarang Baekhyun sedang menertawakan ku" Minseok menjambak rambutnya.

"Kau bodoh Minseok seharusnya kau mencari tahu dulu sebelum melabraknya" Minseok memarahi bayangannya dicermin lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini semua salah Oh Sehun" Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ya ini semua salah Oh Sehun kalau dia tidak mengatakan dia pacaran dengan Byun Baekhyun aku tidak akan menanggung rasa malu, awas kau Oh Sehun.

Minseok keluar dari toilet mencari Sehun aura hitam nampak jelas mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Brak

Minseok membuka pintu kelas dengan sekuat tenaga sampai Jongin yang sedang tidur dikelas terjatuh dari bangkunya.

"Ya! Kim Jongin dimana Oh Sehun"

"Nde?" Jongin masih kaget dan belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Dimana Oh Sehun!!" teriak Minseok membuat Jongin sadar sepenuhnya.

"A ah Oh Sehun ka- kalau tidak dikantin ya di atap sekolah" kata Jongin agak gugup melihat wajah garang Minseok ditambah aura hitam yang mengelilinginya.

Setelah mendengarkan perkataan Jongin Minseok langsung berlari keluar mencari Sehun.

 _'Tuhan tolong lindungi Sehun'_ batin Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brak

"Oh Sehun!!" setelah mendobrak pintu atap sekolah Minseok langsung berteriak begitu melihat Sehun disana.

Sehun yang merasa dipanggil pun membalikkan badannya dan kaget karena Minseok langsung memukulinya.

"Ya! Minseok-ie kenapa kau memukulku" tanya Sehun sambil melindungi badannya dari pukulan-pukulan Minseok.

"Kau jahat Sehun!!!" Minseok terus saja memukuli Sehun.

"Ada apa denganmu" kata Sehun setelah berhasil memegang kedua tangan Minseok.

"Kau membuatku malu didepan Byun Baekhyun!!"

"Dan kau juga telah membohongiku" lanjut Minseok.

"Apa maksudmu Minseok-ie"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau, kau tidak pacaran kan dengan Byun Baekhyun!!"

"Ah Minseok-ie keugae.."

"Jawab Sehun!"

"Ya aku, aku tidak pacaran den Baekhyun aku memang berbohong padamu"

"Kenapa kau membohongiku Sehun-ie, kau tau aku sangat malu karena telah memarahi Baekhyun" mata Minseok sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Aku, aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin kau kembali seperti dulu mengucapkan saranghae padaku setiap hari"

"Kau ingin aku melakukan itu seperti dulu, mengatakan saranghae seperti orang bodoh dan kau bahkan tak menggubrisnya!!"

"Bukan aku tidak menggubrisnya Minseok aku... aku hanya.."

"Sudahlah" Minseok melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Sehun.

Gerb

"Minseok-ie" Sehun memeluk Minseok dari belakang.

"Kau tau aku selalu menolakmu karena jantungku akan berdetak sangat cepat sekali saat kau berada dekat denganku" Minseok diam tak menanggapi.

"Aku takut jantungku ini akan berdetak lebih parah lagi kalau aku terus-terusan didekatmu, makanya aku mencoba mendekati Baekhyun" lanjut Sehun.

"Dan hari itu saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya dia membuatku sadar kalau yang aku cinta bukan Baekhyun tapi kau Minseok" Minseok tersentak dengan perkataan Sehun.

"Tapi aku malah menyuruhmu berhenti untuk mencintaiku. Aku terlalu takut, takaut kalau nanti kita pacaran dan suatu saat kita putus kau akan membenciku"

"Maafkan aku Minseok-ie"

Minseok melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"Sehun-ie saranghae"

"Nde?" Sehun menatap Minseok kaget.

"Paboya, aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali kalau kita akan hidup bahagia sampai kita tua. Kalau pun nanti saat pacaran kita putus aku tidak akan membencimu karena aku adalah sahabatmu" Minseok tersenyum lebar.

"Minseok-ie saranghae, melebihi apapun didunia ini"

"Bisakah kau tidak mengatakan itu, aku masih marah padamu"

"Saranghae saranghae saranghae" Sehun memajukan tubuhnya mengikis jaraknya dengan Minseok.

"Ya! Ya! Jangan mendekat" Minseok memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Saranghae saranghae saranghae" Sehun tetap memajukan tubuhnya mengabaikan Minseok yang berjalan mundur dan mencoba mendorongnya.

"Oh Sehuuun~~"

"Saranghae--"

"Geumanhae ahh!!"

Bruk

Minseok jatuh terduduk dengan Sehun yang berada di atas nya.

"Saranghae Kim Minseok, nae Minseok-ie"

CUP

Minseok membelalakkan matanya saat Sehun mencium nya tepat dibibir.

"Aku butuh jawabanmu Minseok-ie"

"Nado~ nado saranghae Oh Sehun, nae Sehun-ie" Minseok mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun lalu mencium Sehun tepat di bibir nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Hahaha beginilah kalau sudah gak bisa lanjutin FF lama FF baru bermunculan heheh

.

.

Review nya juseyo para readersnim yang kece-kece


End file.
